Festa 8D q
by Julih
Summary: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA OVELHA, BRANQUELO, ALBINO, SEM MELANINA, PIRRALHO...NEAR! 8D Essa é a festinha que Janao q e Julih deram pra ele 8DD


**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PRA A OVELHA BRANQUELA 8DD**

de: JULIH E JANÃO Q

-

-

-

-

-O que?? Aha! O que é is--!!

-Shh!

-MfMf!!

-Fica quieto!

-Ah! Mel-- O q--M- Larg-!!

-Cala boca!

- Dá pra parar de me empurrar?

- Não.

- Mello!

- Ca-la-do.

- ME LARG...

- EU JÁ DISSE PRA CALAR A BOCA!

-Pode pelo menos me dizer onde a gente ta indo?

- Você vai saber quando a gente chegar

-Mas quan--

-CHEGAMOS!

- Dá pra tirar a venda agora?

- Oh, ok.

No momento em que Mello tirou a venda dos olhos de Near, o quarto que se revelou estava escuro, muito escuro.

- Mello, o que você tá PENSANDO em fazer...?!

As luzes se acendem.

- SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURPRESA!!

Misa/L/Raito/Matt/Julih/Janão: PARABENS PRA VOCÊ...

Near: ... o.o Mas... Erm... Isso... É pra mim?

Mello: Que que 'cê acha?

Near: Obrigado, Mello.

Mello: Whatever.

Janão: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAR!

Near: Quem é?

Mello: Sei lá. Essa daí entrou aqui de penetra.

Julih: BEBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -Agarra-  
Near: uGH, me larga x.x  
Julih: -sacode- ELES CRESCEM TÃO RÁPIDOOO ÇÇ

Mello: Larga. ¬¬ -aponta a arma para Julih-

Janão: -voa e agarra o Near- PARABÉNS, BRANQUELO!

Near: LAAAAAAAAARGA!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

MELLO: VOCÊ TAMBEM ¬¬

JULIH/JANÃO: .-. AHH

Misa: EEEEEEEEEEI NEAR! Fizemos um bolo pra você n.n

Matt: Sim, de morango com creme!

Raito: Melhor comer logo, o L já tá nervoso o.o

L: -babando-

TODOS-PARABÊNS PRA VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA!! 8D

MATT/MISA: COM QUEM SERÁ QUE O NEAR VAI CASAR? VAI DEPENDER, VAI DEPENDER...SE O MELLO VAI QUERER!! 8DD

NEAR: O.O

MELLO: O\\\\O CALA BOCA!

Janão: HISUAHIUSAHIUSAHIUSAHIUSAHIUSA pô Mello, vai dizer que você não quer.

Mello: -aponta arma-

Raito: Oooook, vamos cortar o bolo?

Near: Melhor, né o.o

L: -desidratando de tanto babar-

Near: Melhor o primeiro pedaço ir pro L e...

Mello: enfia a cara do Near no bolo- 8D

L: BOLO O.O

JULIH:...acho q n foi uma boa ideia o.o

L-BoooooooolOOOOOOOOO -voa em cima do Near

Todos: O.O

Near: AHHHHHHHHHHH TARADO \O.O/

Mello: -segura o L- ¬¬'

Janão: RÁ!

Mello: "RÁ" O QUÊ?! -pega arma-

Janão: ... Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada e.e'

JULIH: erm...o.o q tal abrir os presentes?

Misa: O da misa-misa primeirao n.n

Janão: Erm, ok o.o

Misa: -entrega o presente-

Near: ... Obrigado. -abre- Sapatos?!

Misa: Sim n.n você tá precisando o.o nunca usa.

Near: ¬¬

L: Agora o meu

Near: -abre- Meias?!

L: È... você usa tanto n.n

Raito: Essa não são as que eu te dei no natal?

L: Erm...é, mas eu não uso ¬¬ então estou dando pra vc

Julih: Dando O.O?

Near: Essa juventude ¬¬

Mello: Olha quem fala ¬¬ pirralho

Janão: Nem no aniversário da ovelha, Mello? u.u

Near: Ovelha...?!

Mello: LOL PARECE MESMO!

Raito: Aqui -entrega o presente- Antes que comece uma briga o.o

Near: Obrigado... -abre- ... Um terno?!

Raito: Você só usa pijamas. u.u

Near: ALGUÉM AQUI ME CONHECE APROPRIADAMENTE?!

Matt: O meu 8D

Near: Guitar Hero??

Matt: 8D aham

Near: Matt...

Matt: Sim?

Near: Eu não tenho playstation ¬¬

Matt: O.O orly?

Near: Yarly ¬¬

Matt: q pena...acho q vai ter q ficar comigo 8D

Julih: FICAR? 8DD?

Janão: LOLOLOLOL!! JULIH, PÁRA DE LEVAR PRO DUPLO SENTIDO!

Matt: o.o Se ele quiser, por que não?

Near: ¬\\\\¬'

Mello: -ciuminho- ¬¬

Julih: O meu?? 8DD

Near: tá

Julih- aque -entrega-

- Obrig- O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\o

Mello: O\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\o

Matt/Janão: O.O prova

Julih: Prova O.O eu sempre quis ver vc usando isso

Near: Que merda é essa??

JUlih: Roupa de pole dance, e o poste ta lá fora n.n

Mello: Não vai merda nenhuma

Julih: sò se for lá na sua casa né? sei

Melllo: é só se for lá...Oque?? O.O?

Janão: HASUIAHIUSAHIUSHAISHIASHIUAHSUIA Mello sempre se entrega 8D

Mello: ¬\\\\¬

Janão: Enfim... MINHA VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! -entrega o presente-

Near: ... -abre- Obrigado, mas... Pra que a câmera? o.o

Janão: Ora, para quê. Quero suas noites com o Mello gravadas.

Mello: MAS O QUÊ!! SAI, VOCÊS SÃO MUITO PERVERTIDAS!!

Janão: o.o Mello, não faça cu doce.

Near: ¬¬ PRÓXIMO!!

Mello: Acho q é o meu...

Julih/Janão: Owhh n.n o que é??

Mello: Erm...o\\\\\o

Near: O que?

Mello: Erm...eu esqueçi o.o

Julih: então o que é aquilo lá ? o.o

Mello: MOrra ¬¬

Julih: ain Ç.Ç

Mello: Aqui - estende o presente- ¬\\\\\¬

Near: Obri-- o.o

Julih/Janão: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHW n.n

Julih: Q amro 3

Mello: Não tinha mais nada na loja e-eu ¬\\\\¬

Julih: Ai q coincidencia, só tinha na loja um coração de chocolate escrito near? n.n sorte né?

Mello: Rola, na sua boca ¬¬

Julih: ain Ç.Ç

Janão: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN QUE FOOOOOOOFO! Anda Mello, você já se entregou mais nessa fic que em

qualquer outro lugar, diz logo que tu ama o branquelo.

Mello: VAI TOMAR NO CU.

Janão: ç.ç'

Near: -em choque- O.O

Julih:Tadenho do branquelo D:

Mello: Vão embora ¬¬

JUlih: mas..mas D:

Mello: VÃO EMBORA!!

Julih: Quer é ficar sozinho com ele né? ;3

Mello: VÃO EMBORA AGORA!

Julih/Janão: anhe Ç.Ç

Janão: Bora Julih u.u vamos deixar os dois se resolverem ;3

Near: ¬¬

-todo mundo sai-

-sons do quarto-

Julih/Janão: aparece que a festa ta boa lá dentro ;3

-

-

-

**Erm...acabou O.O, n tivemos ideia pra algo além disso**

**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, NEAR AMRO (L)**


End file.
